A print producing apparatus that reads image data stored in a recording medium of a digital camera to produce a photo print is known. When the recording medium is placed into such a print producing apparatus, read image data is displayed on a monitor screen. While looking at this monitor screen, the operator can set a print size, and an apparatus capable of setting three or more types of print sizes is known. When the print size is set, a print frame for visually representing the print size on the monitor screen is superposed on the image data for display. With the print frame superposed on the image data for display, the operator can confirm a range to be actually printed. Further, according to need, the operator can adjust the print range by changing the position of the print frame with respect to the image data or by some other means.
Here, a plurality of types, particularly three or more types, of print sizes may be set for the same image data. In displaying print frames, if all print frames corresponding to the set print sizes are displayed on the monitor screen, a problem may occur in that the monitor screen becomes complicated and difficult to see. Especially when three or more types of print sizes are set and all those print frames are simultaneously displayed, the screen configuration becomes extremely complicated. For this reason, conventionally, even when a plurality of print sizes are set, only a predetermined specific print frame is displayed. Thereby, the image configuration is prevented from becoming complicated.
However, with only the predetermined print frame displayed, when the print size of the predetermined print frame does not agree with a selected print size, a photo print which is not intended by the operator might be produced.